Tag to 6x22
by HeavenSkye
Summary: Set directly after the finale, Blue Bird. Jisbon, obviously. Rated T just to be careful.


**(A/N): Oh my gosh, that finale! Wow! Thats all I can say without rambling. Okay, this is set directly after the ending of 6x22, and I tried make it as little OOC as possible, though I don't know if I succeeded. And yes, I kept Pike as a nice guy, one who already knew what Jane felt for Lisbon jut because it was easier in my mind. Still, hope you guys like it.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

**See you guys soon,**

**HeavenSkye x**

**Tag to 6x22.**

Jane pulled away slightly, though his hand still remained softly holding Lisbon's chin in place. He was trembling slightly, his eyes full of love and adoration. Lisbon swallowed heavily, her eyes welling up with tears, tears of happiness and her watery eyes full of love for him.

They maintained eye contact even as Jane lowered himself awkwardly back into the chair opposite, his hand dropping from her chin, and hers dropping from his cheek, both reluctant to let go of the other.

He cleared his throat gently, his hand reaching out and engulfing her smaller hand in his own.

"So..."

"So." Lisbon returned nervously, twisting her hand round until their fingers were entwined.

Both opened their mouths to speak at the same time when the door to the interrogation room opened and Abbott stepped in, sighing.

"Right Jane, I-" He began, only to cut himself short as he saw Lisbon sat opposite, their hands joined across the table. His lips turned up into a smile at the pair just as the TSA official came out of the observation room, looking disgruntled.

"You Abbott?" He asked abruptly. Abbott nodded.

"Yeah, that's me. I believe we sorted everything out on the phone."

The official nodded. "Yeah, we did. He's free to go but can you please tell him that he and his girlfriend can't make out in here?"

Lisbon flushed bright red whilst Jane grinned and squeezed Lisbon's hand. Abbott glanced between the pair, smiling himself.

"Guys, maybe you should limit the PDAs, okay? Come on, we have a plane to catch."

...

Back in Austin, Jane and Lisbon found themselves in Jane's Airstream, sat next to each other on the small couch, Lisbon's head on Jane's shoulder, and Jane's head resting on top of Lisbon's head. They were both exhausted, but neither wanted to sleep, fearful that if they fell asleep, everything that had happened between them would turn out to have been nothing but a dream.

"Teresa?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to tell Pike?"

Lisbon sat up at that. "Crap. I don't know, Jane, uh, Patrick. I hadn't really thought about it. The truth, I guess."

As if on cue, Lisbon's phone began skittering across the small table opposite them, the caller ID lighting up with a picture of Pike. Jane smiled softly.

"You might want to answer that."

Lisbon nodded and stood up, answering the phone with a quick, "hey."

_"Hey Teresa, where are you? I was supposed to pick you up from the airport, remember?"_

Lisbon rubbed her forehead in agitation. No, she hadn't remembered. She'd been too busy waiting outside the TSA holding room trying to find a way to get in and see Jane. "Crap."

_"...You're not coming to DC, are you?"_

"... No. I'm sorry, Marcus."

_"Jane lifted his head out of his ass?"_

Lisbon felt a laugh bubble up unexpectedly. "Yeah, that's one way of putting it."

_"Okay. If I had to lose you, I'm glad it was to someone else who loves you."_

"Marcus..."

_"I know. You don't have to say it. I'll come visit you and Jane soon okay? See if he's treating you well."_

"That's so sweet. Marcus, I am sorry."

_"I know, Teresa. You're far too honest and sweet to be anything else. It's fine. I'll speak to you soon and tell Jane he better take good care of you."_

"Will do. Bye Marcus, I hope you find someone who loves you as much as you love them."

_"Bye Teresa, good luck."_

Lisbon hung up, tears streaming down her face as she turned back to Jane. "He said you better take good care of me."

Jane smiled, wrapping her in a warm hug and kissing the top of her head. "Good, I'm glad. Because that's exactly what I intend to do. I love you Teresa."

He lifted her chin gently and captured her lips again with his own before pulling away slightly.

Lisbon smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I love you too, Patrick."

**THE END.**


End file.
